Tales of the AAA/The Quest for the Holy Grail: Chapter 1
Chapter 1: The Holy Grail Buggy was still unconscious in the building that Mikoto Misaka knocked him into. Suddenly, he was hit by a large blue object flying really fast. Both were knocked into the wall. The wall subsequently collapsed. Once the dust cleared, Buggy saw that he had been hit by a person. "You there!", Buggy shouted, pointing at the man and scaring him. "Who the hell are you?! Where did you come from?!" "What are you doing here?!", the man, confused, asked. "I was knocked in here.", Buggy said. "And I was having such a good dream, too! All the admins were dead and everything!" "The admins?", the man asked. "Those bastards killed Kurome and Dr. Stylish! Would you like to help me take them out?" "No, thank you.", Buggy said. "I'm a pirate; I go my own way. The only thing important to me is money!" "I heard there's supposedly a weapon that can take out whole armies at once.", the man said. Buggy hesitated for a couple of seconds. He then turned towards the man. "Never got your name, by the way.", Buggy said. "Oh.", the man said. "My name's Wave." "Buggy, at your service.", Buggy said, shaking Wave's hand. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Tell me more about this weapon..." Chapter 1: The Holy Grail "So...", Buggy said, "...what do you know about this super-powerful weapon?" "Tell me...", Wave said. "Have you ever heard of the Ottoman Empire?" "Sounds familiar.", Buggy said. "Go on." "Following the defeat of the Triple Alliance at the end of World War I...", Wave began, "...the Allies began to partition the Ottoman Empire. This led to the creation of Turkey. Eventually, the Turkish wanted independence and waged war against the Ottoman Empire. But luckily the Ottoman Empire had a weapon." Wave noticed that Buggy was on the table, with stars in his eyes. "Said weapon was the Holy Grail.", Wave said. "The Holy Grail allowed the Ottoman Empire to easily wipe out the Turkish and merge Turkey into the Ottoman Empire." "What happened then?", Buggy asked. "The Ottoman Empire decided that it didn't need this much military power...", Wave continued, "...so it hid the Holy Grail away in a place no one would ever find it. Eventually, the Holy Grail was forgotten about, deemed just a legend." "That seems like a copout.", Buggy said. "Shut up, it's what really happened!", Wave said. "Yeah, yeah.", Buggy said. "When do we get to the part of killing all the admins?" "I'm GETTING there!", Wave said. "Have you ever heard of Imperial Arms?" "Like the one you have?", Buggy asked. "Grand Chariot is just one of 48 weapons of immense power made by the first emperor of the newly-merged Empire.", Wave said. "They're called Imperial Arms." "This has to do with the admins, how?", Buggy asked. "The admins killed an Imperial Arms user on Halloween of last year.", Wave said. "Her name was Kurome, and she was a close friend of mine. Following her death, the AAA took possession of her Imperial Arms, Yatsufusa." "What does that one do?", Buggy asked. "Yatsufusa has the power to resurrect anyone the user has killed.", Wave said. "Meaning that whoever is using it can use their past victims to come after us. And the admins have killed some really powerful people. Ragyō Kiryūin, Naraku, several 4Kids leaders, Taopaipai--" Buggy began to laugh at Taopaipai's silly name. Everyone else in the restaurant began to laugh as well. "Is this funny to you?!", Wave asked. "That guy's name is.", Buggy asked. "Those guys are just laughing at the guy dressed like Sailor Venus." "Well, this isn't funny to ME!", Wave shouted. "The admins could -- and might possibly BE -- coming after us! We can't look for the Holy Grail alone!" "So we get some other people.", Buggy said. "How hard can it be? Besides, you've never directly fought against the admins, I HAVE. How do you know they'll know who you are? They'll only recognize me, and if you shut your trap about your friends they'll let you go off the hook." Wave was shocked that Buggy said something smart for once. Wave slowly regained his composure. "Regardless of whether or not they know me...", Wave said, "...recruiting help will be our first priority." "You got any bright ideas then, navy boy?", Buggy asked. "I may have one.", Wave said. "He's been after the Grail for years." #### Gigamesh ran into the office of Kirei Kotomine. "Sir, the mission failed!", Gilgamesh said. "The mission to exterminate Alucard failed! He slaughtered all the soldiers!" Kotomine slumped down at his desk and buried his face in his right hand. "Of COURSE he did.", Kotomine said. "Which is what he does when PEOPLE COME RUNNING AT HIM SHOOTING GUNS! Which is EXACTLY what I told them NOT to do! Where are they now?! Alucard's stomach!" "Also, there's some people here to see you.", Gilgamesh said. "Really?", Kotomine asked. "Bring them in." Gilgamesh greeted Wave and Buggy into Kotomine's office. "Come on in.", Kotomine said. "Please, have a seat." Wave and Buggy sat down. "So, what brings you to the Holy Church?", Kotomine asked. "Are you familiar with something called the Holy Grail?", Wave asked. Kirei suddenly stood up, as if he were about to fight. "What business do you have with the Grail?!", Kotomine asked. "We've learned from the Mages' Association that you have competed in a "Grail War".", Wave said. "We require your... expertise..." "Go on...", Kotomine said. "We're looking for the Holy Grail.", Buggy said, placing his feet on Kotomine's desk. "There's some people we want dead, and we want the Grail to do it." "Who and why?", Kotomine asked. "The admins.", Buggy said. "Ancient grudge, you know the drill." "And you require the Grail?", Kotomine asked. "Won't that be overkill?" "Overkill?", Buggy asked. "Never heard of it." Kotomine was silent. "Fine.", Kotomine said. "You have an ally." "Make that two.", Gilgamesh said. "Let's go.", Kotomine said. "Our search for the Grail starts now!" "Wait!", Wave said. "We can't go off half-cocked!" "Why not?", Kotomine asked. "There's still someone else we need to recruit before we can even BEGIN to look!", Wave said. "Someone else?", Kotomine asked. "Who?" #### Wave, Buggy, Kotomine, and Gilgamesh were walking through Egypt's capital. "So where's this person supposed to be?", Buggy asked. "Didn't you say she lived here?" "I thought she did...", Wave said. Buggy looked over on a nearby rock. On the side of said rock was what appeared to be an outlet. "What's this outlet doing here?", Buggy asked, reaching out for the outlet. "Buggy, don't!", Wave shouted. Buggy touched the outlet. Almost immediately, every nearby metallic object became attracted to Buggy, including Wave's sword. A woman jumped out from behind the rock. "Now I've got you!", she shouted. "Mariah!", Wave said. "It's me, Wave!" "Oh, it's just you.", Mariah said. "You and Chuckles the Ass Clown over there. Why are you here?" "We're looking for the Holy Grail!", Wave said. "The Holy Grail?", Mariah asked. "What, did the admins give you a boo-boo?" "You're funny.", Wave said. "Now turn off「Bastet」!" "Ugh, fine.", Mariah said. Mariah snapped her fingers. The metallic objects fell off of Buggy, and Wave's sword stopped trying to come out of its sheath. "You are looking for Lord Dio?", Mariah asked. "Yeah--Wait, how did you know that?", Wave asked. "He sent me to you.", Mariah said. "D'Arby overheard your conversation at the Buffalo Wild Wings, told Lord Dio, then Lord Dio sent me to intercept you." "So does that mean you're coming with us?", Wave asked. "I guess.", Mariah said. "I mean, if I didn't, Lord Dio would kill me, so..." "Heh.", Gilgamesh said. "Sounds like someone with as much regality over his subjects as myself." "Well, that settles it.", Buggy said. "Let's go looking for the Grail!" To be continued... Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff